


Very important

by Andromass



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromass/pseuds/Andromass
Summary: Basically the future of my stories





	Very important

So heads up I'm deleting my story and redoing it  
Reason why is because while I was gone (sorry about that by the way) I made a shit ton of stories that I did not post and I basically already am redoing my Mass effect story. So from two weeks to a month you will all see what I have in store.

The first being my Mass effect story reboot

So sit tight cause it's gonna be one hell of a ride

P.S. for the people who wanted me to do yaoi you better have cash on you cause i ain't gay but 20 dollars is 20 dollars


End file.
